Stay, My Love
by Valkyrie-Vixen13
Summary: Justine can put Alois through anything she so desired, even at the price of his life. Just as long as she stayed with him... Alois/Justine. Rated T


**_Stay, My Love_**

Summary: Her presence was like the sun; something Alois hasn't seen for a long while but needed to survive. Alois/Justine. Rated T

A/N: My first Amnesia- Justine story. I loved that game so much that I grew obsessed with it (I'm too chicken to actually play it but I watched enough 'Let's Play' on YouTube.) Forgive me if anyone is out of character; Justine was difficult to write (but damn it if I didn't try my hardest.)

This one-shot is set up before Justine gorged Alois and Malo's eyes out and shaved their heads to set up her trail (something that still confuses me) but shortly after Basile had his own eyes removed. Their looks came from multiple fan art and I adore them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Amnesia is owned by Frictional Games.

* * *

The tennis ball bounced from the wall to the floor, slick with grime as Alois Racine sent it back against the wall with his old racquet. The dull beat of the ball's impact was enough to make his mind at ease, if only for the moment. As long as he kept up the rally, he could imagine himself to be in a better place rather than this dirty, damp cell.

In his mind's eye, he saw himself winning a championship. His beloved Justine watched him from the crowds. Given the chance, and a ring, he would propose to her wherever they were, no matter the circumstances. Ah, if only she would give him her feelings in return, he'd love and worship her like no other. They'd be together forever.

_No,_ the blonde man thought, dazed, blue eyes suddenly turning sharp as he hit the ball with a little more force. _I am alive. Alive and in Justine's presence. __C'est assez pour moi._

His rhythm was shattered by Basile, who had started up a ruckus in his own cell next door. If Alois was ever given the chance to look, he would wager that there was nothing left of that particular room.

"I'm going to choke that bitch," the man seethed, followed by the sound of a final crash. "My eyes. My eyes still pain me." As far as Alois knew, Basile had permanently lost his sight to Justine's beauty. Of course, he had helped chain him down to the bloody table. His clever Justine knew Basile was the strongest of the three of them. She turned to him to sedate the carpenter for her. Basile... his old friend trusted him enough for him to do it.

Alois didn't have to know what Justine planned to do with Basile. He would do anything if it pleased her. Also, he might add that he didn't mind drugging Basile- he would do a lot more after witnessing what the man does to her. But dear Justine said she liked it; Alois wouldn't believe her but wouldn't dare try to stop his mistress from what she wants.

Malo cackled at Basile's antics. "_Continuez à faire cela_. She will come to punish you!" The bars that kept him imprisoned rattled as the madman shook them with all his might to no avail. "Mmm, blood spilling... flesh ripping," Malo moaned and laughed again.

"Shut _up_, Malo," Basile growled in weariness, followed by the sound of a fist hitting the brick wall that enclosed them.

Alois dropped his racquet and pressed his face against the bars. "_Est-ce vrai_? Will Justine come back?" he asked desperately. She hadn't seen him in ages and the loss of her radiant beauty was slowly driving him mad.

"Yes!" Malo shrieked, followed by the sound of more rattling of his cage. "Yes!_ Justine_!" he screamed again when the sound of light footsteps echoed faintly through the dungeon.

"Justine! My love!" Alois exclaimed when he saw her, his breath hitching at the sight of her. Her heavy dress faintly brushed the grimy floor, hiding her small boots that clicked on the stone. In the light of her oil lantern, her dark eyes regarded him coolly, nothing revealing except indifference on her pale face. No, it wasn't that she saw him as nothing else but her scapegoat. He vehemently denied thinking that. She was strong; she had to be strong to deal with Basile's unending anger and Malo's violent madness. A small, shy smile grew on his lips as he stared. "_Mon amour..._"

Alois openly sobbed when she left him in the darkness to seek Basile and Malo. "No! Come back!" Stretching his arm out, he cried as he reached for her. He knew, _knew_, Basile and Malo deserved punishment. Even so, he grew envious of them as they were graced by her presence, leaving him alone in the dark.

"You little cunt!" Basile yelled, throwing himself against the bars as he tried reaching for her. Alois held his breath when his hand was just an inch away from her. Basile would kill her if ever given the chance. If he did, Alois would murder him violently, regardless of Basile's lack of hate for drugging him in the first place.

"My, Basile. Your burning anger continues to astound me," Justine's lovely voice floated to Alois's ears and he watched her closely, hanging on every word. "Is it because of your blindness, perhaps? My beauty is most dangerous, you know."

"Fuck you," muttered Basile as he clutched the bars. "Get me out of here!"

The smallest smile touched her lips as she gingerly set her lantern down. "Very well." Alois felt his mouth turn dry when she grabbed her chain of keys from around her small waist. "But you must be patient, Basile. I refuse to release you fully knowing that you will grab me the second I get close."

Basile's answer was silence as Justine stepped forward with the rusty key. Alois gasped, "No! _Rester en arrière!_Stay back! He'll hurt you!"

Justine ignored him, the sound of a lock clicking open echoing through the basement. Malo screamed in joy when the gate swung open, catching Justine and sending her to the ground in front of Alois's cell.

"Justine!" Alois would never forget the expressions that crossed her face. Surprise at the fall. Fright at Basile's towering frame looming over her, then it faded back into indifference. Alois strained against the bars as if he'd melt through them and protect Justine with his body.

"Got you now, bitch." Basile smirked, his eyeless, bleeding sockets staring down at her. His dark hair fell in his face, making his look that much sinister as he stumbled toward her.

The small smile pulled her mouth once again as she silently stood up, bringing awareness to Basile as her dress ruffled with her movements, making her have to step aside when he lunged for her. In her hand, she held a syringe.

"Get over here!" Basile roared.

Malo chuckled, gnawing and licking his fingertips when he saw the syringe.

Swiftly, Justine stabbed the syringe in Basile's heart, injecting the clear liquid inside. Just as Alois breathed a silent sigh of relief, Basile caught her by her long, dark tresses, making her cry out after delivering a punch to her jaw.

"You... bitch..." Basile stumbled, trying to land another hit. His hand loosened on her hair, not releasing as he fell backwards, out cold.

"Justine, _êtes-vous bien?_" Alois asked quietly as Justine pushed herself up, sitting beside Basile unconscious form in a daze.

_"Je vais bien,"_Justine answered quietly as she stared at Basile, "Thank you for asking, Alois."

His heart leaped and he smiled widely at her, even though she didn't see it. Such an honor it was to be regarded by the beautiful, clever Justine.

Blinking slowly, a haze fell over her eyes. A haze Alois knew too well as he staggered back, looking for the dagger in his cell to cut his flesh. It would be all for her as her attention would finally be all for him.

But Justine was producing a dagger of her own and Alois froze. With a savage grunt, she dug the knife into Basile's chest beside the syringe, not deep enough to kill but enough to scar if it ever heals. Slowly, she dragged it across his skin, marveling at the blood that gushed forth around the blade.

Malo let out an excited yelp when she pulled the blade out and did it again to the other side of his chest, making an 'x' just below his clavicle.

Alois glanced away when Justine dropped the knife, caressing the edges of his wound with fascination and dipping her fingers in his blood. Basile let out a pained groan in his unconsciousness as she played with his fresh wound. It wasn't fair; Alois would willingly cut himself for her and let her cut him. Why didn't she go to him alone? Was she tired of him? Did this mean he didn't have a chance for her love?

He bit his own tongue harshly, tasting the coppery blood in his mouth as he looked back at his love. "_Mon amour_, come to me. Please," he begged her.

Justine sat up straight, looking over at him. "Alois, _ma chérie_," she purred as she stood, "I need your help to drag him back to his cell."

"Anything, my love," Alois breathed as she grabbed her keys off the floor and unlocked his gate. He stood obediently still, as he was taught, as Justine opened the grate wide, stepping forward to crouch by the opening.

Her hand gently petted the blonde curls and he closed his eyes in bliss when she smoothed his dirty hair back from his forehead, planting a soft kiss against the skin. "Good boy," she whispered.

In return, he caught her hand to place gentle, desperate kisses against it, wishing it was her face he cradled between his hands and her lips under his. But this had to suffice; to quell his desires for her.

Justine took her hand away and walked over to Basile, patiently. His limbs were weakened with fatigue and hunger, firmly muscled only by his hourly racquet sessions, but Alois picked up Basile, throwing the man's arm around his shoulders as he dragged him. Justine used the chains to hold him against the wall with little slack and left him there to bleed.

Picking up the bloody dagger, she turned to Alois, lightly drawing it against his own chest, but never puncturing. Alois shivered with pleasure as she pressed closer to him, so close he could feel her warm breath. "Alois," she murmured, "_Coupez-vous._ Just like I did to Basile."

Alois released a breath he was holding, taking hold of the knife with nimble fingers. "Anything you want, love," he grated as the blade sunk in his chest. His hand jerked diagonally, screaming and wrenching his head back to keep the tears from flowing. He was a man; he would show that to Justine. "_Mon cher amour, aime ma douleur!_"

"Yes..." Justine hissed as the blood bathed him. "Again!"

He grunted as he tore the knife out of his body, droplets staining her lovely dress as he finished the deep 'x' across his chest. "Justine!" he howled her name to the ceiling, glaring at the cockroaches that skittered away. His eyes slid down to her face, her dark eyes glittering with excitement. Beyond Malo's hysteric laughter, he could hear her labored breathing. He moaned, relishing looking at her pleased face. "_Mon amour... Mon amour!_" he whispered, dropping the dagger to stagger forward. "I must... I can't resist any longer." She was so close to him; will she allow him to touch her? He made a sound of appreciation as his dirty, bloody hands gently cupped her face. Thumbs caressed the porcelain skin, her excited flush the only color on her face as he tentatively brushed away soft, wayward curls. Her eyes, black in the dimness of the room, stayed on his deep wound, as if in a trance. Her own hands drifted up and Alois moaned as she touched his tender flesh. "Justine," he murmured, overjoyed. How long has it been before he had touched her without the pain of her withdrawal?_ Forever_, he thought, sinking his hands in her raven hair to tip her head back. "May I kiss you, my love?"

She didn't answer, her eyes fixated on his face. Alois took a steadying breath before dipping his head, getting close enough to see the dark chocolate color of her eyes before their lips connected. He moaned in bliss, hands forming fists with her unruly curls. "Don't leave me again," he said against her ruby lips, surprisingly bold with his kiss when she moaned in reply.

"_May I kiss you next?"_ Malo laughed, licking his lips and biting them as his pale green gaze stared at them.

_Wait your turn, imbecile_, Alois thought with a smile. He was in heaven until a sharp pain stung his chest and he broke their kiss to stare down at Justine's hand, placed in the center of the 'x'.

"Get back in your cell," Justine bit out, pushing harder against the wound. Her mask of cruel indifference was back on, making him unbearably sad. "Honestly, Alois. Where are your manners?"

Alois bowed his head as he obediently went into his prison, watching Justine lock the gate swiftly. "I'm sorry, Justine. Please, forgive me."

She picked up her oil lantern without a word, checking Basile's lock.

"Justine!" Alois cried, "Come back!"

"Malo, _mon cher_, have you been eating at your wrists again?" Justine's beautiful voice cooed as if nothing happened.

"I tire of my own flesh," Malo sounded bored before suddenly turning ravenous as he cackled, "Yours looks delicious, yum!" The madman rattled the bars again, laughing at Justine.

Alois sobbed against the grimy bars as he watched his love tease Malo. When she left, all three suitors bore the mark of Justine's punishment as she prepared her trail for herself.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed :)


End file.
